TMNT Drumming Song
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: When Donatello finds out that April and Casey have started dating, he locks himself in his lab and skips training. A few weeks pass and Leo has had enough of Donatello's absences from training and patrolling. To cheer their brother up Leo, Raph and Mikey take Donnie to Mr. Murakami for some Pizza Gyoza, yet what happens that night changes their lives for the better and the worst.


Ch 1: Louder Than Sirens

In the underbelly of New York City, deep within an old abandoned train station, a knocking noise echoed through the complex. There at a large door, an orange masked and freckled face turtle stood, continuously knocking on a door that was titled Donatello's lab.

**"Come on bro, you've been in there for almost a month now. Leo wants you to come patrolling with us tonight! I know you are sad about April and Casey dating, but you need to cheer up. There are other girls in New York City you know."** Mikey said, trying his best to sound as confident as possible, but in the end his voice turned out flat and unsure.

**"There isn't any girl in the world quite like April."** Came Donnie's muffled reply and Mikey let out a giant sigh, shaking his head as he turned away and walked off towards Leo and Raph.

**"I tried bros."** Mikey slumped down on the coach and looked up at his two older brothers. **"I don't really know how Donnie is feeling but I know he really liked April…so he must feel really awful."**

**"Alright that's it."** Raph stomped over to Donatello's lab door, took his sais from his belt and then slowly pried open the door. **"COME HERE YOU!"** He screamed out as he jumped at Donatello.

**"AH!"** Leo and Mikey listened as crashes and comedic screams originate from Donatello's lab and watched as Raph pulled Donnie out of his lab by the tails of his purple bandana.

**"OW OW OW OW OW!"** Donnie cried out as he was dragged by Raph and then shoved onto the coach besides Mikey. **"I'm not going anywhere!"** He said firmly, looking up at Raph with a pout, crossing his arms.

**"Oh yes you are, Donnie. You are turning into a mini me and we only need one of me around here,"** Raph huffed out, glaring back at his rebellious brother, **"besides Fearless here is the leader and he says we all have to go."**

**"Raph, that is quite enough."** Leo said, placing a hand on Raph's shoulder and then letting his blue eyes wonder over to Donnie. **"Look, Donnie I know that you are upset about April, but locking yourself in your lab isn't healthy. Look at yourself Donnie, your green skin is paler than usual and your eyes are dull. You really need to get out."**

Donnie continued to glare at Raph, even as Leo was lecturing him about how hiding away and grieving was causing his health to deteriorate. Finally he let out a defeated sigh and mumbled, **"Fine…..I guess one patrol won't kill me."**

**"BOOYAKASHA!"** Mikey jumped off of the couch, hastily doing a five second victory dance while humming, before her turned to Donnie and helped his purple masked brother up. **"Come on Donnie!"** He said gleefully.

**"I'm coming, I'm coming."** Donnie let out a half hearted chuckle as he, and his brothers left the lair to patrol the roof tops of the city. Reluctantly Donnie followed them out of the sewers and into a deserted alley way.

Donnie's thoughts were consumed with April while he jumped from roof to roof, he barely took note of the fact that they were heading in the direction of Mr. Murakami's place. As his thoughts fogged up his mind, Karai somehow merged into his mind.

Donnie let out a frustrated sigh, and consciously scolded himself. He thought he was having it rough, yet he forgot about Leo's feelings as well. Ever since Karai had taken the plunge into a tub of mutagen, there had been no sign of her.

Donnie knew very well that Leo had a small crush on Karai even though she was Splinter's biological daughter, yet he as well as the rest of his turtle brothers were just Splinter's adopted sons. So in Donnie's mind it wasn't sick or anything along those lines.

After all you cannot help who you fall in love with and he learned that the hard way with April. After a few minutes, Donnie's mind cleared and he realized his brothers had jumped down a fire escape and landed in another alley way.

Donnie hopped down after them and looked towards Leo, **"What is it Leo, is it the foot-"** Leo rose up a hand and looked at Donnie in a look that said 'be quiet' so Donnie shut his mouth and then followed Leo's gaze.

Donnie's gaze landed on Mr. Murakami's place and he slowly turned his gaze back towards his brothers who were all smirking in triumph. **"Really?"** Donnie said in exasperation. **"You think taking me to Mr. Murakami-san's place for some Pizza Gyoza will cheer me up?"** He placed his hands on his hips and stared at them with a serious expression.

**"Well uh…"** Mikey mumbled, rubbing the back of his head nervously, out of the corner of his eyes he glance at Raph and then pointed towards him accusingly, **" it was all Raph's idea!"** He said panicked.

**"Oh shell no, Mikey you aren't putting the blame on me, this was all your idea!"** Raph replied in conviction, glaring angrily at Mikey, clearly not amused at his youngest brother's antics.

Just then, Donnie surprised them all by letting out a few chuckles, **"Well it is working."** He said, grabbing Mikey by his hand, **"Thanks Mikey. Come on bros let's go get some Pizza Gyoza."**

Leo let out a deep sigh that had been trapped inside of him since they had left the lair. He looked towards Raph and smiled. **"You go on ahead Raph, I'll follow after you."** He watched his three brothers stealthily make it across the street and he followed in pursuit.

As soon as they came in Mr. Murakami turned his head towards them, **"Ah the turtles."** He smiled and he felt around his kitchen and walked up towards the counter. **"Pizza Gyoza as usual, I presume?"**

**"Dude? How'd you know it was us?"** Mikey asked him, wondering how he knew. **"Oh and er yes, Pizza Gyoza pretty please!"** He put on his cute beg face, even though he knew Mr. Murakami couldn't see him.

**"Ah,"** Murakami let out a chuckle at Mikey's accusation; he turned away and began to walk towards his food supplies, **"that is quite the question. Let's just say I've learned to pick up on your…. uhm unique scents and your soft foot steps."** He turned around, and began to arrange the ingredients in the order that was required.

**"So, Mr. Murakami-san, how have you been fairing since Tiger Claw?"** Leo asked slowly, almost timidly, he didn't wish for the question to bring up horrible memories for the blind man but he was genuinely concerned for him.

**"I am fine, Leonardo. Thank you for asking, the only thing that has persisted is a small limp, however the doctors tell me it should go away in a few more weeks."** Murakami said his voice cheerful. He seemed not at all troubled by the fact Leo had brought up Tiger Claw. **"The Pizza Gyoza will be finished in a few minutes, please excuse me."** He walked off towards the back of his restaurant and vanished through a pair of big double doors.

**"Leo, I'm sorry."** Leo blinked as Donnie's voice reached his ears and he turned to look at his brother, Donnie's face was somber and his eyes shone with apology. Leo couldn't help but smile and place his hand on Donnie's shoulder.

**"There's no need to apologize, I know what heart ache feels like."** Leo trailed off, letting his mind wander and allowing Karai's face to appear in his thoughts. He shook his head and the ghost of Karai's image faded. **"Sometimes bad things happen or things that make you upset happen and there isn't a lot you can do about it. However Master Splinter told Raph once that when you miss a loved one from the pas you should look to the family and friends that surround you in the present."**

Donnie's facial expression brightened and a small smile appeared on his face, **"Thank Leo….thank you all of you."** He turned his head towards Raph and Mikey and gave them a thumbs up. **"I don't know what I'd ever do without you guys."**

**"No problem, Donnie."** Raph returned the thumbs up and then went back to kicking Mikey's chair, purposely ignoring the orange masked turtle. He was bored and so he chose Mikey to be his source of entertainment,

**"Dude…stop!"** Mikey complained, pouting as he looked at Raph. **"You're going to make me fall off of the chair!"** He placed his hands on the counter in front of him, while letting out a small huff of annoyance.

**"Pizza Gyoza is finished!"** Murakami's voice echoed through the room as he stepped through the giant double doors and he came back with two enormous bowls brimming and about overflowing to the top with Pizza Gyoza.

**"ALRIGHT!"** Raph let out a cheer and then dug in, shoving his hands into one of the bowls and then stuffing at least ten Pizza Gyoza into his greedy mouth.** "Dang Mr Murakami-san this might be your best batch of Piza Gyoza yet!"** He said, however his voice was muffled and distorted due to the fact he was talking with his mouth full.

**"Raph it isn't polite to talk with your mouth full, bro."** Donnie said, albeit disgusted at his brother's inadequate table manners. **"Please forgive Raph for his poor manners, Mr. Murakami-san."**

**"It is quite alright, Donatello."** Murakami said as he felt his way over to his sink and turned the handles. He lathered his hands with soap and then rinsed them off, turned off the sink and then felt around for his dying towel and dried off his hands. **"I do not mind that-"** A shrieking noise interrupted Murakami. **"Oh dear, what was that?"**

Donnie jumped up, **"That was a girl screaming! Come on bros! Someone's in trouble!"** He took out some money he had stuffed in the custom made pocket of his giant belt and placed the money on the counter. **"Money is on the counter, Mr. Murakami-san; sorry we have to leave without finishing your delicious meal!"**

With that Donatello and his brothers rushed out of the restaurant and followed the screams of terror. Leaving Mr. Murakami standing by the sink and smiling.

**" New York City is lucky to have such secret heroes."** He sighed gratefully. Of course Donatello needn't have paid Murakami, he was all the more willing to cook for the turtles for free in regards of them saving his life twice.

However he was flattered that even though he insisted on serving them for free, they still paid him. He felt his way around his restaurant and settled down on one of the stools. He began to hum softly, to get his mind off of the screaming. He knew all too well the turtles would save the unlucky girl.

The turtles rushed across the rooftops following the cries of not one girl, but they realized it was of four girls. Their screams were louder than sirens.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"UNHAND ME! YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"** A silverish/blue haired girl with amethyst eyes stomped on the foot of a Purple Dragon. She heard him scream and push her. She stumbled and gravity kicked in sending her crashing on to her side. **"OOF!"** She grunted out.

**"AMETHYST!"** A light ginger haired girl called out to her. **"Are you okay?!"** Even though she had problems of her own, dodging a staff that was being swung at her by one of the Purple Dragon members.

**"Just peachy, Coral, just peachy!"** Amethyst replied back, rolling out of the way as the Purple Dragon member whom she had stomped her foot on tried to kick her in the stomach with his other foot.

**"AMETHYST YOUR TEMPER GOT US INTO THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"** Another girl cried out, jumping back avoiding the swipe of a katana by a millimeter, some of the bangs of her white hair getting sliced off.

**"OH SHUT UP AND JUST FOCUS!"** Amethyst spat back, jumping to her feet as she used her arms to block the fists of the Purple Dragon lackey.

**"AIEEE!"** A light green haired girl shrieked out, she was struggling to free herself from the grip of a Purple Dragon. **"Help, girls help! Please!"** She cried out, kicking both of her feet around, hitting the Purple Dragon in his shins.

**"PERIDOT! HOLD ON!"** Amethyst called out to her as she drew back a hand and punched the Purple Dragon Lackey she was fighting in the jaw and then she rushed over to Peridot. Only to be barreled down by another Purple Dragon member. **"AGH!"**

Amethyst could feel the Purple Dragon member slam the back of he head down onto the concrete and she let out a wail of pain. Then his hands snaked around her throat and squeezed like a python and she could no longer get air to her lungs.

**"AMETHYST!"** She heard her sisters call out to her, as her vision faded to black. Her mind blanked out, was she going to die right here and now? The thought of death scared her and she vainly struggled to get free.

Then all of a sudden, the hands were removed from her throat and she sucked in a giant gulp of air, letting out a coughing fit, her vision began to clear up. Well not entirely, through her blurred vision she saw her sisters lying on the ground battered and bruised and she saw four strangely shaped men fighting off the Purple Dragons.

Amethyst's world spun for a few moments before she let her head rest on the ground, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out. But before passing out she caught one of the voices of her and her sisters' saviors.

**"We've got to take them back to the lair,"** Leo said firmly, still keeping his eyes and the retreating purple dragons, **"they are hurt and need medical attention. Besides after what Fong said they might need to stay with us for a while."**

Fong's threatening words replayed back in Leonardo's mind. _**'This ain't over turtles! When we get back to Rahzar you and those four girls will pay with your lives!'**_

His brothers looked at him with resignation and they each picked up one of the unconscious girls in their arms. **"Come on guys, we'll explain to Master Splinter what happened and we'll have to convince these four girls that we won't hurt them when they wake up."** Leo and his three brothers snuck back home. They were in for a long night.

The streets echoed with the phantom of screams that was louder than sirens and softly the after math screams faded into the night.

This night would change the lives of the turtles for the better and the worst.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note: Booyakasha another TMNT story? Yes I'm doing another separate TMNT 2012 story that has nothing to do with TMNT Hidden in Darkness.

This story will focus on four girls Sapphire, Amethyst, Peridot and Coral. These four girls will have to stay with the turtles in order to be kept safe from the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan both since the Purple Dragons are allied with the Foot Clan. They also might have made an enemy out of the Kraang as well.

I will try to give Sapphire, Amethyst, Peridot and Coral complex personalities, a unique back story and try not to make them too mary sue-ish - note: I really hate the term Mary sue and probably will never say it again ever in any Author Note and/or story and instead say I will try to make them you-know-what. Instead. So please read and review

And as for the Casey and April thing, it has been a month since Karai got mutated and April and Casey were able to find something in common with each other and April's dad gave Casey a serious talking to and Casey shaped up and stopped being so disrespectful towards April and actually became her boyfriend during that time.

so yeah, sorry Apriltello fans, if you want DonXApril you won't find it here, but I will soon make an Apriltello one shot for all those fans out there cause I am a fan of the pairing myself XD


End file.
